


C小调告白

by kyrene0708



Category: r1se幼稚园苹果大班
Genre: M/M, 洛嘉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708
Summary: 🐰：想学钢琴🐷：你不要看我
Kudos: 9





	C小调告白

1.

体育馆旁的器材室里，一个少年两股战战跪在地上，身上的校服脏的看不清颜色。

他的身旁站着三位和他年纪相仿的少年，其中一个外貌出众，穿着黑色T恤，精瘦的手臂露在外面，雪白的校服随意搭在肩上，一只脚踩上他肩膀，漂亮的脸上闪过一丝黠笑。

“踩脏别人的鞋子，不会道歉吗？”

地上人被揍的鼻青脸肿，鼻涕眼泪混在一起，用哭哑的嗓音一遍遍求饶。

“我不敢了，再也不敢了，我错了洛洛哥，对不起，我不是故意的……”

没等他说完，漂亮少年突然垮下脸，抬脚把他踹出去好远，指着鞋子上的污渍瞪他，声音冷的像在冰里泡过:“弄干净。”

少年拖着受伤的身体颤巍巍爬过来，跪在他脚边用袖子擦拭着名贵的篮球鞋。

“洛洛哥，擦……擦干净了……”

“滚。”

得了赦令，那人连滚带爬往门外逃，又被一声“回来”吓得一个趔趄，差点没站稳。

何洛洛从包里拿出一只保鲜盒，对他勾手指:“过来尝尝我做的蛋饼。”

气氛稍加变化，蛋饼两个字一出来，身边站着的两个小弟立刻背过身去假装听不见。

挨打的少年全身发抖来在他面前，小心翼翼从盒子里捏出一块金灿灿的蛋饼放进嘴里。

“怎么样，好吃吧？”何洛洛一双狗狗眼睁的老大，满脸期待的看着他。

少年扑通一声再次跪倒在他面前，一个劲用手指抠自己喉咙。

两个小弟抿着嘴憋笑，何洛洛朝他们头上一人拍一巴掌，闻了闻盒子里的蛋饼，“有这么难吃吗？我这次也没炒糊啊……”

——————————————————

夏天的傍晚，太阳余温还未散去，聒噪的蝉鸣声渐渐消退。

何洛洛拿钥匙轻轻开门，探进去一只脑袋悄悄观望了会儿，确定没人在家后，把怀里的篮球丢在地上，瘫在柔软的沙发上闭目养神。

“放学又去哪鬼混了？”楼梯上缓缓走下来一人，手里端着一杯果汁。

“妈您在家啊，”何洛洛不高兴了，翻了个身把脸埋在沙发上小猪玩偶里，声音闷闷的，“没鬼混，我听音乐会去了。”

“是吗？那钢琴老师怎么告诉我，听音乐会的时候，他旁边座位没人呢？”

“什么钢琴老师，您又给我找老师了？”

何洛洛是艺术生，走钢琴专业，但他并不喜欢家里的安排，贪玩成性，把七旬的老教授气的胡子都翘起来，来来回回换了不知道多少个老师。

妈妈把手里的果汁递给他，“是啊，这老师一节课贵得很，我好不容易给你请过来的，现在就在楼上等着，你给我放尊重了，不准乱来。”

居然先斩后奏给请到家里了，何洛洛接过杯子一饮而尽，满脸不悦地走上楼，拖鞋踢的啪啪响。

“狗屁的妖魔鬼怪，敢当老子的老师，老子就教你做人。”

房间门吱呀一声被推开，何洛洛看着眼前的景象愣住了，这次的老师，好像跟平时那些不太一样。

从容悠扬的琴声从指间流出，是肖邦e小调第一协奏曲的旋律。

新来的老师穿着一身白西装，神色冷冰冰的，棕色的头发长的有些盖住眼睛，皮肤比女孩子还要白，一双眼睛深邃漂亮。

弹琴的时候下巴微微扬起，修长的手指行走在黑白键盘上，像巴洛克时期油画作品里的王子。

老师弹完一曲，低头看了眼手表，声音又低又磁:“迟到二十一分钟。”

何洛洛扶着门框呆在原地，心里暗叹新老师绝对是他这辈子见过最好看的人。

“愣着干嘛，不是来教我做人吗？”

“……我刚说的是做饭，您听错了听错了。”

老师往一旁让出位置，从一摞琴谱中挑出一张放在他面前，抬了抬下巴示意他弹奏。

何洛洛坐在琴凳上，身体端的笔直，手指搭上琴键僵硬地弹起来，脑子里一个音符也没有，全是老师身上的牛奶味，一首曲子错漏百出。

“你妈妈告诉我你刚刚过了八级，我怎么觉着还不如小学生。”

老师嘴巴很凶，讲话一点不留情面，可何洛洛听了却没生气，反倒觉得很可爱。

“老师你还没告诉我你名字呢，我叫何洛洛，其实我本来不叫这个名字的，但算命的说我命里缺水，所以我妈给我改了这个名字，但我并不喜欢，总觉得有点像女孩。你呢？你告诉我……”

“焉栩嘉。”

焉栩嘉额头青筋突突跳，打断他连篇的废话，挑出一张比较靠前的谱子扔过去，“今天给我把这个练熟了。”

“哦。小焉老师，我可以叫你小焉老师吗？”

“随便。”

“随便是什么意思？我可以随便叫你吗？那我叫你嘉嘉吧，嘉嘉比小焉老师好听，嘉嘉，嘉嘉你长得真好看啊。”

何洛洛自顾自说着，不经意把手搭在了焉栩嘉大腿上，突然手背一痛，吓得他赶紧收回来。

焉栩嘉不知道从哪摸出来一根小棍子，指着他责问:“你练不练？”

何洛洛挨了打，痛的直甩手，满脸委屈:“你怎么打人啊？”

焉栩嘉拿着小棍子在手心里敲了两下，冷着脸威胁他:“你妈说了，实在不听话可以打。给我坐好。”

何洛洛不情愿地坐直身子，斜眼瞪他，像个受气的小孩:“哼，嘉嘉是坏蛋，收了我们家钱还打我，你看这手都给我打红了。”

看他气呼呼的样子，焉栩嘉觉得自己欺负小孩确实有些过分，心里过意不去，扔掉小棍子轻轻拉过他的手低头查看，找了半天也没找到哪有异常，疑惑道:

“这不是好好的，哪红了？”

何洛洛看他低头专注的样子，起了坏心眼，突然抓住他的手牢牢攥在手心。

“你干嘛！”

“哇，嘉嘉老师手好软啊！诶，奇怪，我的手没红嘉嘉老师脸怎么红了？”

“你给我撒开……”焉栩嘉抽不出手，只好重新拿起手边的小棍子狠狠敲他的手背。

这下何洛洛的手真被打红了，本还想继续调戏他，门外突然传来一阵敲门声，吓得他赶紧撒开手。

“何洛洛，你又欺负新老师了是吗？”是妈妈的声音。

何洛洛看着自己手背上的红印子腹诽，放屁，明明是新老师欺负我。

焉栩嘉开口要说话，何洛洛怕他告状，眼疾手快捂上他的嘴。焉栩嘉一双眼睛瞬间放大，抓住他的手腕往下扒，被心急的何洛洛加大力气直接按在了墙上，咣当一声闹出很大的动静。

“嘘！”

何洛洛一根手指抵在唇上，狗狗眼可怜巴巴望着他，一副快要急哭的样子，小声央求。

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉老师，求你帮帮我别告诉我妈，我妈要是知道了一定把我吊起来打断腿的。”

焉栩嘉最受不住小孩撒娇，被他一通鬼话给忽悠的有些心软，鬼使神差点了下头。

敲门声再次响起:“何洛洛？不吭声干嘛呢？再不开门我进去了啊。”

“呃，妈！我没有欺负老师，老师在给我划谱子呢，我很乖的，是吧小焉老师？”

何洛洛轻轻放下手，焉栩嘉在他的注视下结结巴巴说起谎话。

“啊，嗯……挺好的。”

“真的吗？我儿子居然有乖的时候。”

妈妈听后连声音都带着笑意，站在门外一个劲的对小焉老师表示感谢，嘴里重复着“我们洛洛开窍了”，下楼切水果去了。

焉栩嘉说完谎就心虚，觉得对不起家长付的学费，拿起小棍子又指着何洛洛凶起来:“我只帮你这一次，再让我看见你不好好学，连这次一起说出去。”

何洛洛看着他嘴唇一开一合，回味刚才手心的触感。小焉老师嘴唇好软，怎么比女孩子还要唇红齿白。好想……

“愣什么？我刚说的你听见了吗？”

“哦……哦，听见了，保证没有下次！”

——————————————————

从那之后，焉栩嘉每晚八点来何洛洛家上课，“死性不改”的何洛洛在他的指导下，钢琴水平竟然真的开始长进了。因为他发现小焉老师虽然看起来冷冰冰的，但也有温柔的一面，如果好好练琴，还可以被他揉脑袋。

这天晚上，焉栩嘉一直没来。何洛洛趴在窗台上从八点等到九点，打电话也没人接。

小焉老师是守时的人，每天都提前十分钟到，风雨无阻，今天一定是出什么事了。

何洛洛有些慌了，搬出自己的自行车下楼寻找，把周围的几条街都找遍了还是一无所获。

“笨蛋老师不会睡过头了吧？”

何洛洛很不开心地推着车往回走，突然听到小巷子里传来一阵笑声。他当了这么多年校园恶霸，对于这种笑声他再熟悉不过，一下子警惕起来，把自行车靠在电线杆上，从地上随手捡起一块砖头就往里冲。

街角的路灯因长年失修闪着微弱的橙光，小巷深处，四个人把一个男孩堵在墙角，男孩一直低着头，蓝色衬衫扣子被扯掉几颗，露出白花花的胸膛，何洛洛看不清他的模样，试探着喊出一声“嘉嘉”。

焉栩嘉闻声抬头向他看去，眼里的惊异转瞬而逝，皱起眉头没好气地对何洛洛喊:“别过来，赶紧走。”

何洛洛看见他被人欺负，一股火蹭地窜上来，攥紧手里的砖头，直接冲过去掼在扯他衣服那人的脑门上。

“你他妈去死吧！”

那人直挺挺倒在地上，鲜血从头上汩汩流出，旁边的几个被何洛洛这副疯样子吓住了，纷纷往后退了几步。

何洛洛从地上捡起一根棍子，追上去把他们一个个打翻在地，焉栩嘉也被他失控的模样吓了一跳，蹲下来查探刚刚那人还有没有呼吸，抬头突然看见一个人搬起垃圾桶，径直朝何洛洛后背砸去。

“小心背后！”

何洛洛没反应过来，结结实实挨了一下砸，痛得跪在地上。

“洛洛！”

焉栩嘉看急了眼，扑过去朝着那人的脸狠狠揍了几拳，打的那人站不起来后，跑回何洛洛身边给他检查伤势。

“你怎么样啊，还能不能走了？”

何洛洛一副奄奄一息的样子，“腿疼，走不动了，要嘉嘉抱。”

“………”

焉栩嘉只好蹲下来让他趴在自己背上，“你带钱了吗？我背你去医院。”

何洛洛瞬间想翻白眼:“嘉嘉，你怎么这么抠啊，我是为了救你才受伤的，你不得给我报销一下医药费吗？”

“道理是这样讲的，但我没钱啊，”焉栩嘉把自己口袋都翻过来摸出10块钱给他看，“要不你以为我今天为什么走路过去不打车。”

何洛洛欲哭无泪:“嘉嘉，你怎么穷成这样啊？怎么办啊，我出门太急也没带钱……”

“…………”

焉栩嘉只好就近把受伤的何洛洛背回自己家去，给他包扎伤口。何洛洛趴在他背上也不老实，脱下自己的外套非要挡住他敞开的领口。

焉栩嘉推开他的手:“你穿着吧，大晚上的没人看见。”

“那不行，我就要捂着，”何洛洛顺着胳膊的缝隙往里偷看，“嘉嘉，你怎么没有腹肌啊？”

“……你最好给我憋住了，再叨叨就从我背上滚下去。”

何洛洛赶紧捂住自己嘴巴，半道上突然被一阵香味吸引。

“嘉嘉，我要吃章鱼小丸子！”

“没钱。”

“你不是有十块钱吗！”

“那是我明天吃中午饭的钱。”

焉栩嘉加快脚步只想赶紧绕过去，何洛洛见卖丸子小摊子离他们越来越远，眼睛像是长在了上面，一个劲晃着他的肩膀。

“你骗人，你就是不想给我买！你知不知道我为了等你都没有吃晚饭啊！忘恩负义，恩将仇报，大坏蛋……”

“………”

一盏盏路灯发出暖黄的灯光，把地上的人影拉长。何洛洛趴在焉栩嘉背上吃章鱼小丸子，嘴里吧唧吧唧嚼着。

“嘉嘉，你为什么会被人堵啊。”

“长得帅。”

“你认真点，快点告诉我。今年多大了？家住哪？上学了没？有女朋友吗？有喜欢的人吗？择偶标准是什么？”

“………”

何洛洛一再追问才知道实情，原来焉栩嘉是他们学校国际部的学生，家里开茶庄的，爷爷是著名演奏家。一个月前他和家里吵了一架，闹到断绝关系离家出走。走之前他爸给他列出一份账单，要他两年内把上面钱还清，焉栩嘉只好四处挣钱还给他爸，穷的连饭都吃不起。

在这期间，他的变态哥哥怕他哪天突然跑回来跟自己争财产，逼着他私底下签协议，不签就三番五次派人来骚扰他。

“怎么还有这种哥哥啊，”何洛洛听的很气愤，趁机搂住他的脖子占便宜，“嘉嘉别怕，以后我保护你。”

焉栩嘉往旁边躲了躲，嫌弃道:“番茄酱别弄我身上，我就这一件能穿的衣服。”想了想，又补充道，“你把我饭钱花完了，明天的课调到中午，你请我吃饭。”

“嘉嘉，你好无情啊……”

2.

焉栩嘉住的地方并不大，屋子常年不收拾像被原子弹炸过一样，到处都是泡面和牛奶盒子。

何洛洛站在门口张大了嘴巴:“我的天呐，嘉嘉，你这是人住的地方吗？”

“去沙发上坐一下，我给你找点药。”

何洛洛看了眼堆满衣服的沙发，挪了个窝坐在角落里，托着下巴注视焉栩嘉在柜子里翻来找去的身影。

过了不久，焉栩嘉拿着碘酒和棉签坐在他身边，吩咐道:“转过去把衣服脱了。”

何洛洛听见脱衣服莫名兴奋起来，上衣刚卷起来一半突然想到了什么，面露难色，躺在一堆衣服里做出痛苦的表情:“不行，嘉嘉，我突然好难受……”

“怎么了，”焉栩嘉撕开一袋棉签，“转过去我给你擦药了。”

沙发上刚才还活蹦乱跳的何洛洛，此刻突然奄奄一息地躺着一动不动，焉栩嘉怕他出事，赶紧凑过去晃晃他的胳膊。

“洛洛？你没事吧？洛洛……”

领子突然被人一把抓住，何洛洛张开眼睛，咬在他果冻一样的下唇上，焉栩嘉下意识伸手推他，却被他一翻身压在下面。

“唔……”

何洛洛一手按住他的肩膀，另一只手穿插在他柔软的发间，撬开齿关长驱直入，舌头不讲道理地搅来搅去。

“嘉嘉，你好甜啊。”

放开他后，何洛洛像个偷吃冰淇淋的小孩，舔着嘴角意犹未尽。

焉栩嘉满脸通红瞪着他，喘息了半晌才缓过来，责问道:“你疯了吗？后背不疼了？”

何洛洛听见他的关心突然有些愧疚，挠了挠头发:“呃，其实我背上也没什么大事，亲了你一下突然就好了。”

焉栩嘉看出来他在没事找事装病，真的生气了，用力把他推开:“你逗我玩呢？没什么大事让我背了你一路，你知道你有多沉吗何洛洛？”

何洛洛盯着他敞开的领口，脖子上的两颗小痣，上下滚动的喉结，红樱桃一样的嘴唇，咽了下口水，脑袋里嗡嗡响。

“我、我……对不起！”

焉栩嘉再次被扑过来的何洛洛压在身下，何洛洛看起来瘦瘦弱弱力气却大的惊人，缚住他作乱的双手压在头顶，像只小狗一样在他脖子上啃来啃去。

“你……啊！你给我起来，疼！”

何洛洛用膝盖顶在他两腿之间，一路向下侵犯他胸前的两点。衬衫的扣子被他扯的没剩几颗，焉栩嘉被他舔弄的浑身发软，痛苦地皱起眉头，泪珠子挂在眼角摇摇欲坠。

“何洛洛……放开我，何洛洛！”

最后一声提高了几个调，把何洛洛喊醒了，焉栩嘉挣脱出来双手推开他，捞了件衣服挡在身前，一双眼红红的，像被人欺负的兔子。

何洛洛意识到自己刚才的畜生行为，被他瞪的手足无措，想要帮他擦掉眼泪，手刚伸过去却被他一巴掌拍开。

“我……嘉嘉对不起……”狗狗眼瞬间蒙上一层水雾，再迅速凝成泪珠往下掉。

“诶，我又没欺负你，你哭什么啊？”焉栩嘉被他啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪的样子弄懵了，赶紧从桌子上抽纸巾递给他。

“我不想让嘉嘉讨厌我，我只是太喜欢你了……没忍住……呜呜呜”

“我没说讨厌你，不讨厌，你别哭了，我家快没纸了。”

听见不讨厌三个字，何洛洛瞬间停住哭，睫毛上还挂着眼泪，狗狗眼亮晶晶望着他:“真的吗，嘉嘉不讨厌我？那嘉嘉喜欢我吗？”

“何洛洛你是演员吧。”

焉栩嘉欣赏着他收放自如的演技，一脸无语。何洛洛半晌没听见回答，嘴角向下再次泫然欲泣，闹得焉栩嘉一阵头皮发麻，抬起手揉了揉他脑袋。

“喜欢喜欢，当然喜欢。你刚不是饿了，我去给你泡碗面。”

谁料何洛洛比他先一步站起来走向厨房，“不要泡面，泡面吃多了不长个，我给你做饭吧。”

“你还会做饭？”

“当然了，小瞧我。”

尽管有种不太好的预感，但看他自信的表情，焉栩嘉还是安静地坐在沙发上等他，直到一股焦糊的味道从厨房飘出来，何洛洛端着一盘黑乎乎的东西献宝一样递给他。

“……这还冒着黑烟呢，能吃吗？”

“怎么不能吃，这是我专门做给嘉嘉的蛋饼，”何洛洛用筷子夹起一块没糊透的，“张嘴，我喂你吃。”

焉栩嘉被他强行喂了一块蛋饼，咸的难以下咽，馒头脸皱成锅巴。

“你在玩我。你赔我冰箱里的鸡蛋。何洛洛你这辈子都别下厨房了，我谢谢你。”

——————————————————

晚上在小巷子里打架的事情闹大了，周围的居民有人报了警，于是第二天何洛洛和焉栩嘉就被带到局子里问话。

焉栩嘉穿着何洛洛赞助的蓝色卫衣，整齐的刘海下一张娃娃脸，一副小孩子乖巧的模样。

昨晚欺负焉栩嘉的四个不良少年一个个鼻青脸肿，其中一个头上还缠着绷带，坐在对面恶狠狠地瞪着他们。

焉栩嘉被盯的后背发凉，用肩膀碰了碰身边人:“何洛洛你可真行，直接把人给打出脑震荡了。”

何洛洛附在他耳边说起悄悄话:“这地儿我来过，你听我的，待会儿什么都别说，一直哭就行。”

穿制服的警察叔叔走进来，把桌子拍的震天响，对着那四个不良少年一顿臭骂:“简直反了天了，多大点的孩子不好好上学，天天打架！”

不良少年面面相觑，十分不服气:“别光说我们啊，你看看对面那俩给我们打成什么样了？”

何洛洛和焉栩嘉挨很近坐着，脑袋都快垂到地上了，警察见他们样子可怜，放软了声音问道:“你们怎么回事呀？”

何洛洛低着头小声抽泣，“我……我不知道……”

“弟弟，别怕。”焉栩嘉酝酿了半天，抬手揉了揉他脑袋，大眼睛眨了眨，吧嗒吧嗒掉下几滴泪。

“我放学回家，看到他们欺负我哥哥……我好害怕，我不是故意的……”

两个人一唱一和，何洛洛直接扑进焉栩嘉怀里放声大哭，局子里的几个女警察看不下去了，纷纷跑过来给他们递纸。

几个警察安慰完何洛洛他们，轮流跑过来训斥那边看呆眼的四个人。

最后，四个不良少年被拘留七天，两个罪魁祸首直接坐着警车回家了。

别墅门前，焉栩嘉和何洛洛并肩走着，不知道是谁没憋住先笑了出来，两个人蹲在地上笑的前仰后合，停不下来。

“哈哈哈哈，怎么样嘉嘉，服不服？”

“何洛洛，你可真行。”

3.

宽敞的房间里，琴声断断续续传出。

何洛洛盯着谱子弹琴，焉栩嘉闭着眼睛，一只手撑着头，一只手在腿上数拍子。

“停，看准升降号，重新弹。”

“嘉嘉，我……”

“叫老师。”

“哦，老师，我这一点总是弹不好，你过来教教我嘛。”

焉栩嘉睁开眼睛站在他身后，修长的手指在黑白键上游走，何洛洛心思早就不在弹琴上了，盯着他的下巴，突然抬手揽住他的腰。

琴声戛然而止，何洛洛顺势握住他的手，声音弱弱的:“老师，我想……”

焉栩嘉按着他的脑袋把他推开，拿起他面前的书翻到特别靠后的一页，屈起手指敲了敲标题，“把这个练会了再说。”

何洛洛抬头看了眼标题，差点眼前一黑。

肖邦c小调练习曲。

焉栩嘉抱着手站在一旁，居高临下俯视他，“怎么了，害怕了？”

何洛洛深吸一口气，咬牙道:“当然不是，如果我三天学会了这个，我要老师留在这陪我一晚上。”

“一晚上不行，最多两个小时，需要我付出劳动的话，学费照给。”

“好……嘉嘉我这个金牛本牛算是输给你了……”

从那天开始，何洛洛开始疯狂练习肖邦c小调练习曲，从早上六点弹到晚上十一点，左手都快要抽筋了。焉栩嘉偶尔也会在旁边指导一下，但大多数时候都还是闭着眼睛补觉。

皇天不负苦心人，第三天，何洛洛终于能弹出一首囫囵曲子了。焉栩嘉坐在他身边，听完点头说了句不错，何洛洛激动的差点哭出来，扑上去抱着他的脖子一顿乱亲。

“等、等一下，我先去洗澡……”焉栩嘉推开他，拿了条毛巾匆匆钻进浴室。

何洛洛像条小狗一样蹲在门口等他，时不时想要从门缝里往里窥探，却只能看到白茫茫的水雾。

终于，门啪嗒从里面被拧开，抵在门上偷看的何洛洛重心不稳差点栽倒地上，焉栩嘉披着他的浴衣，大片雪白的皮肤露在外面，半干的头发还挂着些水珠，脸上没什么表情，向他伸出一只手。

何洛洛借着他的手站起来，没等他反应就把他推到墙上亲，迫不及待想要占有他，品尝他身上牛奶的味道。

两个人滚到床上，何洛洛扯过一条被子盖在他们身上，解开焉栩嘉浴衣腰带，一只手掐着他腰间的软肉，另一手在他挺立的前端上下套弄。

“嘉嘉好软啊，像牛奶味的小馒头。”

“嘉嘉下面好湿啊，真是嫩得出水，像女孩子一样呢。”

焉栩嘉敏感的身体经不住撩拨，直接在他手里射了出来，何洛洛笑了下，用指头沾了点白液，往后面探去。

后穴被异物侵入，焉栩嘉闷哼一声，下意识掐住他的肩膀。

“夹的真紧啊。”

何洛洛用手指按压湿软的皱襞，四处寻找他的敏感点，抬头一脸天真地问他:“我是第一个来的吗？”

“是，你是独一个，可以闭嘴了吗？”焉栩嘉被他不停歇的荤话闹得脸红，抬手要捂住他的嘴。

何洛洛被他恼羞成怒的样子逗笑了，捉住他的两只手固定在胸前，“嘉嘉脸红的样子好可爱啊，嘉嘉当我妹妹吧。”

“死小孩……”

焉栩嘉挣扎了两下，下身的某一点突然被何洛洛用指尖点住，一声低低的呻吟从嘴里漏出，何洛洛眼睛一亮。

“真好听，叫的像小猫一样。”

强烈的快感从下身蔓延到头皮，焉栩嘉觉得丢人，闭上眼睛咬着下唇不让自己出声。何洛洛有点失望，忍不住在那点小小的凸起上多抠了几下。

“别……别玩了……赶紧进来”

焉栩嘉被他折磨地快受不住了，何洛洛抽出手指，小穴瞬间空虚下来，焉栩嘉有些不适应地扭动着身体。

何洛洛放开他双手，挑起他的下巴，笑嘻嘻道:“嘉嘉，你叫声哥哥我就进去，好不好呀？”

焉栩嘉偏头躲开，一个眼刀瞪过来:“我是你爹。”

“我在你警察局偷偷看过你身份证，你比我还小半岁你知道吗，妹妹？”

“不准乱叫，谁琴弹得好谁是哥哥。”

何洛洛看他丝毫不服软，摇头叹气:“还嘴硬呢，脱了衣服当然谁在上面谁就是哥哥，等会妹妹被哥哥欺负可不许哭哦。”

“何洛洛你……”

没等他说完，何洛洛把他双腿拉到最开，挺身直接捅了进去。

“啊……”

下身撕裂一般的感觉袭来，焉栩嘉整个身体不自觉弯成弓形，痛的脚趾都蜷在一起，指甲嵌入何洛洛后背，扭动身体想要逃走，被何洛洛一把按住肩膀吃得更深。

何洛洛被他夹的差点交代，出了一身汗，抬起手在他臀瓣上拍了下，“别紧张，放松。”

“你轻点……”焉栩嘉眼里疼出几滴泪，努力适应他的硕大，张开嘴巴喘气，像一只搁浅在岸滩上的鱼。

“好好好，都听你的。”何洛洛心疼地凑上前去吻掉他眼角的泪珠，调整好位置后，开始缓缓耸动身体。

“动的快一点，你是不是不行啊？”

“………”

“啊……慢一点！何洛洛你要死啊！疼！”

“好好好……嘉嘉你真难伺候。”

一觉睡得天昏地暗，虽然昨晚何洛洛动作已经足够温柔，但后面还是隐隐作痛。外面天色已经大亮，焉栩嘉睁开眼睛，想去拿床头的表，动了动却发现半个身体都麻木不堪。

何洛洛有睡觉牵手的毛病，像条八爪鱼一样缠在他身上。焉栩嘉被压的胸口疼，搬开他的脑袋，抽出手伸向床头拿表。

何洛洛被他弄醒了，哼唧两声把他重新搂在怀里，“不许跑，谁跑谁是臭渣男。”

“……何洛洛，说好的两个小时，我早上还要去翻译社上班呢。”

“我有钱，再买你一晚上。”

何洛洛拉过他的手，不讲道理地再次压了上去。

“起来！放开我，别啃我脖子，疼！何洛洛！”

——————————————————

再度醒来，房间里已经没了人。焉栩嘉套了件何洛洛的短袖出门，害怕碰见何洛洛妈，抱着外套做贼似的轻手轻脚下楼梯。

“嘉嘉，干嘛呢，过来吃饭。”

何洛洛坐在餐桌前向他招手，桌上摆些两盘金灿灿的蛋饼。

蛋饼……

不好的记忆涌上脑海，焉栩嘉低着头加快脚步往门口走。

“诶诶诶，跑什么啊嘉嘉？”

何洛洛走过去拦住他，焉栩嘉头摇的像拨浪鼓:“放我走，我不吃你做的东西。”

何洛洛被他逗笑了:“想什么呢，这是我妈做的。”

“……哦。”

——————————————

吃完早饭，熟悉的旋律从房间里传出。焉栩嘉坐在钢琴前，何洛洛从背后抱住他，毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去。

“嘉嘉，别弹这首曲子了，我现在听到它就头疼。”

焉栩嘉打掉那只伸进自己衣服里乱摸的手，“我让你弹这个是有道理的，学会这个，其他曲子就显得容易了。”

何洛洛握住他的手，抵着他的额头问:“嘉嘉，你比粉红豹还软，我好喜欢你，天天都想抱着你，你呢，你喜欢我吗？”

焉栩嘉没回答，只是轻轻笑了下。

“笑是什么意思啊？你喜欢我吗？到底喜不喜欢？快点告诉我！我数三下你再不说话就是默认了啊。三，二……”

“笨蛋。”

焉栩嘉勾住他的脖子，没数完的一声被堵在缱绻的吻里。

夏风带着青涩的味道，从窗前吹进来，翻开钢琴上的乐谱，第520页，c小调练习曲。

(完)


End file.
